


Principal Morrison would like to see you

by DisenchantedHalo (Morgawse)



Series: And Morrison Makes Three [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgawse/pseuds/DisenchantedHalo
Summary: Principal Morrison wants to see art teacher Mr Way and student Frank Iero to confront them about their alleged relationship. CCTV footage may or may not have the answer to whether the rumours are true. Principal Morrison's solution - do I even need to tell you it's a F/G/G after all!





	Principal Morrison would like to see you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts), [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> Hello lovelies
> 
> I finally plucked up the courage! I really couldn't leave Vintage hanging any longer, after they and Rylescoe so graciously introduced me to the void that is Frank, Grant and Gerard. I swear I am now thoroughly lost in it and need more fics based around them. As part of my attempt to revive life into the ship, this is my first, but not my last, attempt at these three together - so let me know how it goes!
> 
> I think I got all the typos and errors, if not apologies!

“Come on, Gee, it’s going to be ok!” Frank took the cigarette out of his boyfriend’s trembling hand and lit it for him.

“But, Frank, I...I could go to jail.” Gerard took a long drag on his cigarette, as he stared out of the car window.

Frank tentatively placed a hand on Gerard’s leg. “Look at me, Gee. That’s not going to happen, OK?”

Gerard’s shoulders began to shake. He could not hold the tears back any longer.

“How did I let this happen? I’m supposed to be the adult, the responsible one. I’ll never survive inside, Frankie. They’ll take one look at me, and I’ll be everybody’s bitch.”

Frank shuffled over in his seat, until, he was almost sitting on the gear shift. He wrapped his arms around Gerard and laid his head on the older man’s shoulder.

“Gee, shush. Like I said, that’s not going to happen.”

“How can you be so sure,” Gerard asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

Frank smiled, his whole face lighting up like he had the winning lottery ticket. “Because I’m 18. That means, it might be unethical, but it’s not illegal in Jersey.”

“But you weren’t when we first started. What if Morrison knows that?”

Frank didn’t have an answer for that. So, they just sat in gloomy silence, punctuated by the occasional sniffle from Gerard as the self-pitying tears kept flowing.

“Shit, you’d better get going, or you’ll miss the bell. Don’t add tardy to today’s drama!” Gerard suddenly caught sight of the time and began bundling Frank out of his car.

Frank leaned back in to give Gerard a peck on the cheek. “Should I come to your classroom and pick you up after first period?”

Gerard looked horrified. “ What and turn up to our metaphorical death sentence arm in arm like some gay Romeo and Juliet? Don’t be ridiculous Frank. You really want to give Morrison some concrete evidence?”

“Yeah ok,” Frank agreed, “that probably would look suspicious.”

“Go, Frank! The bell?”

With that Frank shoved the car door shut and hightailed it down the side street to St Peter’s Prep School.

***************************************************************

“Mr Way, do join me.” The only way to describe Principal Morrison’s tone was smarmy. “Coffee? Cream, no sugar, correct?”

“Yes, thank you.” Gerard had pulled himself together. After a couple of coffees and a text conversation with Frank going over their story, he even managed to appear somewhat calm. 

“Frank not with you then?” 

“No. Should he have been?” Was that a trick question? Gerard seated himself in one of the chairs in front of Principal Morrison’s desk; the one furthest from the door. He deliberately crossed one leg over the other, picking at some imaginary fluff on his black pants. That way the tremors in his legs might not be so noticeable. Principal Morrison had a way of looking at you that was usually unnerving. However, when at best if he didn’t believe their story, the Principal was going to fire Gerard and at worst call the cops on him, it was doubly so. The whole mystique of Principal Morrison was compounded by the books on Chaos Magic, and Aleister Crowley tucked in amongst the other more usual tomes on leadership and educational theory that one would expect in a high school principal’s office.

A knock on the door punctured the awkward silence. Ms Young ushered in a sheepish looking Frank. 

“Ah, Iero, so glad you deigned to join us. Mr Way was destined to leave with threadbare pants if you hadn’t interrupted his nervous thread pulling. Please sit down.” Principal Morrison gestured to the empty chair beside Gerard.

Frank’s cocksure demeanour that everything would turn out fine, vaporised under the Principal’s censure. “I’m sorry I was late, Sir….”

Principal Morrison waved away Frank’s explanation as he positioned himself behind his desk, elbows resting on an open file, and fingers steepled in a classic power pose. To be fair, Grant Morrison was commanding enough with his imposing stature without resorting to such hackneyed tricks to assert his position.

“Well, gentlemen, I have precious little time to waste, so I’ll come straight to the point. It has come to my attention that the two of you are in a sexual relationship. Obviously, this is not something I can condone….”

Frank gasped. His hands flew up to cover his mouth.

“That’s...that’s preposterous! Where the fu...sorry...where on earth did you hear that?” Gerard mustered up every ounce of dramatic flair he possessed. “Is there a student that has some axe to grind about one of us? I can’t think…”

“But, he’s my teacher, a male one at that. I’m not even gay,” Frank blustered, butting in on Gerard.

A Cheshire Cat grin spread across Grant’s face. He leant back in his chair, taking his mug of coffee with him. He brought the mug up to his lips as he examined the student and young teacher before him.

“But you are bi or pansexual, aren’t you Frank? Cut the crap and stop lying about it. The rumours about what you will do in the restrooms for weed suggest that you are not exactly straight.”

Gerard couldn’t stop himself from shooting a glare at his teenage boyfriend. 

“Mr Way, you don’t get away scot-free either, there are plenty of rumours about the special treatment Frank has received in your classes. I chose to dismiss them as an inexperienced teacher over-eager to help one of his less talented students.”

Gerard swallowed hard. The lump forming in his throat was growing by the minute. 

“However, just last week something came to light that made me change my mind. Now I am giving you both the opportunity to come clean about this improper relationship. I would rather deal with it here and now than go about things the hard way with formal investigations involving parents, school boards, or the police.”

Frank suddenly found his shoes spectacularly interesting, as he mumbled, “There’s nothing going on between us. Ger...Mr Way has been helping me get up to a passing grade by tutoring me after school.”

Gerard stayed quiet. He simply nodded in agreement with Frank’s statement.

“So, Mr Way,” Principal Morrison took great care to emphasise the Mr Way after Frank almost used his teacher/boyfriend’s first name, “I take it that you were absent from the staff meeting when I announced that in light of the growing number of attacks on staff by pupils and the threat of shooters, that each classroom now has cameras linked to the school’s CCTV?”

If Gerard had any colour in his face, it drained instantly. Frank looked like he was about to throw up.

Grant turned the monitor on his desk around so that the screen faced Frank and Gerard. He pressed a key on his laptop before walking out from behind his desk to stand between the two lovers.

“Quite the show you’re putting on there. Bet people would pay good money to see that.” There was a distinct leer in his voice, as the screen flickered into life. “I think you’ll both agree that is the 2nd floor art room, yes?”

It was a rhetorical question, so Principal Morrison continued, “We only have one male art teacher, so that must be you, Mr Way, besides you’re wearing your infamous white shirt, black vest, black jeans & Converse look. And Frank, well I could be mistaken, after all the quality of the video isn’t crystal clear, but if I’m not mistaken, that’s a scorpion tattoo peeking out of your collar.”

Frank instinctively rubbed at said tattoo, as tears began to prick his eyes.

“I must say, it gets far more interesting from here on in. I’ve…ah…watched it several times. Purely in the interests of…” Principal Morrison stopped mid-sentence to return back to his seat behind the desk. “Would you like me to stop this now, or would you like to watch a bit more, see if anything else more exciting happens?”

Gerard reached a hand out to Frank, who now had wet streaks running down his cheeks as he bit down hard on his lips to stop the sound of his crying. “I don’t see anything concerning here, perhaps a little inappropriate to touch my student’s shoulder, but Frank is having some issues at home, and I let my compassion get the better of my sense at that moment.”

Principal Morrison laughed. “But, Mr Way, I fail to see how running your hands through his hair, or pushing him to his knees in front of your crotch are the moves of a compassionate teacher providing moral support for a student with some home-life issues? If you can explain that to me, I would be most fascinated to hear it?”

The video footage continued to play. Principal Morrison was correct, the cameras showed Frank on his knees in front of Gerard, his fingers unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. The movement of Gerard’s head and mouth seemed more in keeping with a man anticipating the feel of another’s lips on his cock than Gerard’s proffered explanation. It all became obvious when Frank’s head appeared to bob up and down still at Mr Way’s groin, and Gerard began to twist handfuls of Frank’s hair, as his hips rolled towards the teen.

All Gerard’s resolve and the final strands of his composure evaporated. His face crumpled, and the sobs began to wrack his body. “Come here, Frank.” He opened his arms as an invitation to the teenager to sit on his lap, in what he envisioned could well turn out to be their last embrace.

“Very well. I take both of your reactions as confirmation. Now what to do about it?” Principal Morrison’s harsh Glaswegian accent provided a menacing edge to his words.

He paced the room, giving off an air of indecision, all the time allowing the CCTV footage to continue playing. This charade continued for a few minutes, then just as if a switch had flicked, the atmosphere in the room began crackling with sexual tension. Principal Morrison had disappeared. In his place was Grant Morrison, who locked the office door, made sure that all the blinds were down, and switched his phone and electronic devices to do not disturb.

Grant placed himself in front of a distraught Frank and Gerard, still wrapped in each other’s arms.

“See what your antics do to me?” He motioned towards his crotch, where a semi was starting to become visible through the expensive Italian cloth. “I think there’s a way that we can all get something out of this situation, don’t you?”

Neither Frank nor Gerard said anything. Neither had fully appreciated the implications of the switch in atmosphere.

“As I mentioned earlier,” Grant reached out one hand to capture Gerard’s chin, the other he rested on top of Frank’s head, “I would prefer that we don’t have to involve other people in this. I was thinking that such pretty boys as you two would make quite the entrancing sight sucking my cock. What do you think, Gerard? Is your little sweetheart here any good with his mouth?”

Gerard’s eyes widened in shock. With Grant’s vice-like grip around his jaw, he couldn’t open his mouth to speak.

“Frank, what do you say about working together with your boyfriend, huh? Reckon the two of you could satisfy me?”

Frank lifted his head and stared incredulously at his Principal.

“It is unusual for you to be silent, Frank. Cat got your tongue?” Grant let go of the pair of them, and perched himself on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms and folding one leg over the other, making the swelling in his suit pants more noticeable. “Surely, your boyfriend’s job and both your reputations are worth one lousy little joint blowjob,” he taunted.

“Ok, I’ll do it. Let Frank go, and you get me for whatever you want.” Gerard hugged Frank in closer as if trying to shield him from a predator’s attack.

“Very noble of you, Gerard. I am intrigued to see what you can do, but I’m afraid I want to find out how amazing little Frankie here feels too. You see, you do realise the only reason I employed you with your questionable credentials was that I like seeing your pretty face around here. The only reason I’ve never tossed your boyfriend’s ass out of school for all the rules he’s flouted these last four years – well that’s because I’ve been waiting for a suitable moment to get my hands on him once he turned eighteen. In my wildest dreams, and let me assure you they can be wild, I never dreamt I would get the opportunity to experience the two of you together, and then you go and hand me an opportunity on a platter. Bravo! Well played!”

Frank leaned forward and grabbed some of the tissues from a box on Grant’s desk. He wiped at his eyes and nose, then using one of the remaining tissues to dab at Gerard’s tears.

“How sweet, young love!” Grant rose to his feet. “This is how this is going to work. I’m going to sit on that comfortable couch over there.” He pointed to a blue three-seater which took up almost the whole back wall of his office. “The two of you will join me back there. Once I’m satisfied,” he said winking, “the three of us can discuss what happens next.” 

Grant positioned himself in the middle of the couch. He had loosened his tie and removed his suit jacket and vest, which were now draped over the back of the couch. His hands rested on his belt buckle as he waited for Frank and Gerard to move.

Neither of them had - yet. Frank was still sitting on Gerard’s lap, Gerard’s arms wound tightly around him. Suddenly Frank giggled. He pressed his mouth to his boyfriend’s ear and whispered, “You know how you were worried about being everybody’s bitch inside? Well, you weren’t wrong! Looks like Principal Morrison wants to make you his bitch...and me too apparently.”

Gerard let a small snort. “You know you don’t have to. I’m sure I can convince him just to let it be me that meets his demands. You know how...persuasive...my mouth can be!”

Frank slipped out of Gerard’s embrace. “Nah. This might actually be fun. He just wants our mouths. We’ve still got our hands free. Shame if we were to miss out on all the fun.”

Gerard jumped to his feet. “Filthy boy,” he remonstrated, even though the look on his face was far from displeasure, more surprise with a tinge of lust. He took hold of Frank’s hand, yanking him across to where Grant was sitting. 

Grant, realising that the younger men were going to comply with his demands, already had his pants and underwear down around his ankles, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

“So, glad you’ve seen sense. Now,” Grant said pointing to the fully erect cock lying against his stomach, “it’s not going to suck itself. We’ve wasted quite enough time as it is with your ludicrous attempts at denial, so I suggest the pair of you get to work.”

Frank and Gerard dropped to their knees, holding one another’s hand. Frank poked out his tongue and began to alternate between kitten licking the tip and swirling his tongue around it. In contrast, Gerard dipped lower, until he could take the whole of Grant’s smooth-shaven sack in his mouth. 

Grant moaned burying his fingers into their hair, tousling it as they began to flick their tongues along his length together. His cock started leaking. Frank and Gerard collected the sweet, salty and slightly bitter liquid, then shared it in fervid open-mouthed kisses before diving back to lavishing their attention on Grant. 

“Shit…” Frank pulled off Grant momentarily as he felt the heel of Gerard’s hand rubbing his erection through his school pants. In reply he reached for Gerard’s buckle, struggled for a second to undo it, then with Gerard’s pants undone, Frank slipped his hand into Gerard’s trunks feeling his way down until he could cup Gerard’s balls in the palm of his hand as two fingers reached further to press on his perineum.

Gerard’s breath caught in his throat. When he managed to exhale, the sensation of the air rushing out over his cock had Grant twitching, his hips bucking and a low groan slipping past his lips.

Picking up their pace, Gerard and Frank mouthed greedily at Grant, sensing his need, as the Principal continued to quiver. Meanwhile, as Frank had suggested, they were driving each other towards release with their hands wrapped around each other. Each mewl, each keening cry, and every curse vibrated along Grant’s length.

Without warning, Grant spewed long, hot white ropes that oozed their way down and around both Frank and Gerard’s mouths. He slumped back in his seat, his hands still tangled in their hair. His eyes were heavy. Nothing, however, was going to stop him from feasting them on the two young men knelt before him, each chasing his orgasm, wrapped up in the beauty and wonder of the other. 

Now he did not have Grant to worry about, Gerard was biting Frank, his teeth clamped down on the soft skin of the teenager’s neck, right at the point it met the clavicle. Clearly marking his boyfriend and making a clear statement to the Principal in the process.

Impressed with Gerard’s chutzpah, Grant drank in the sight, his sex-soaked brain entranced by the spectacle. He was determined not to miss one moment of it. He found the young teacher’s possessiveness decidedly seductive. Sadly though, he knew that Frank would soon be spent as he trembled at Gerard’s touch. 

Indeed, all too soon for Grant’s liking, Frank cried out as he came all over Gerard’s hand. In response, Gerard began to speed up his thrusts into Frank’s hand.

“M’gonna...Oh, shit, Frankie...can’t hold on,” Gerard panted, right before he threw his head back and with one final, long thrust of his hips followed Grant and Frank over the edge into orgasm. 

“You know Frank, Gerard,” Grant purred, his husky voice breaking the silence in the office as the two men sat at his feet, heads resting on his knees,” the measure of a man is not what he says, but what he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um...um...er...there you have it! Not sure myself, but then I rarely am so......
> 
> As always thank you for reading! I really enjoy interacting with people who read my writing, so please comment and let me know what you thought. All constructive comments welcome.
> 
> I hang out on twitter under @morgawse_hp if you'd like to connect – I promise to follow back. I always tweet when I post something on here, and then there are the other random rants. I am always open to suggestions for one-shot ideas on Twitter, so feel free to hmu.


End file.
